Food fight!
by lozzie15
Summary: A food fight breaks out in Condor studio's cafeteria and all casts have to face the consequences...


Chapter 1

Sonny's POV

12:30 pm Condor Studio's Cafeteria

I bowed my head in embarrasment. We all did. We had lost the tween fave tv show award to Mackenzie falls...again! I tried to take a bite out of my burger but the mood and atmosphere at the table was making me want to burst out crying. I looked at my cast mates. Tawni was eating quietly. Normally she would be admiring herself in the mirror. But today she wasent. She hadent looked in the mirror all day. I hoped she wasent going to try and put that bald cap on again. Nico and Grady hadent touched their food. Normally they would be tucking in by now and cracking pointless jokes to eachother. Somethimes they even cracked jokes on Brenda the lunch lady. But not today. They stayed silent. Zora. She would normally be cracking evil schemes and have her hair in a crazy hair style. But today she was bent over her ''food'' quietly. Her hair was down today. And she hadent talked to anyone or smiled all day. Basicly we were all heart broken. Chad Dlylan Cooper wasent making it any better. He was cracking lame jokes about us over at the Mack falls table. His cast were laughing hystericly. It made me and my cast feel even more down. Well you know what? I had had enough! I grabbed Nico's creme pie and stalked over to the Mack falls table. ''Hey chad!'' I shouted loud enough for my cast and the whole cafeteria to turn round and look at me. He turned round and smiled. ''Oh. Hey LOSER!'' He said cracking up again. I smiled. ''Why dont you go and win a award for this!'' i shouted shoving creme pie into his shocked face. The whole room erupted into laughter. Even The Mackenzie falls cast were giggling. ''My new jacket!'' Chad squealed shooting up wiping the remnents of pie of his face. i smiled. ''Did you like that?'' I said grinning at my cast who were rolling on the floor laughing. Chad picked up his bowl of trifle and smiled. ''Dont you just love trifle!'' He shouted shoving the trifle in my face. I squeaked and ran over to the teen gladiators table and got a fistfull of spag bol. ''Eat this!'' i screamed and threw the food. It flew into Chasity's face.

''My face!'' She screamed. Then she threw her rice pudding aiming it at me. But i ducked and it flew past me hitting the still hysterical with laughter Tawni. Tawni wiped pudding of her face and graabbed a fistfull of baked beans and aimed it at portlyn but it whent straight into a teen gladiator i fancied called Matt. The teen gladiators were laughing and nudging matt playfully. Matt grabbed his cheesecake and climbed on to the table. ''FOOD FIGHT!'' He yelld loudly chucking the cheesecake into Zora's oblivious face The moment the cheesecake hit Zora's face the whole cafeteria erupted into a massive food fight. ''Oh it on!'' She yelled grabbing her food and throwing it at Matt. It missed him and smashed into another teen gladiator called Emma. Emma grabbed her drink and threw it at Zora. It splashed all over my cast. By now everyone were throwing food. I was ducking behind a chair chucking mash potato at Chad who was using Skyler as a shield. Tawni,Nico,Grdy and Zora were having a massive food fight with both the casts of Teen gladiators and Meal or no Meal. I was laughing by now. So was Chad. Everyone were screaming and jumping on tables throwing food and doing james bond rolls from table to table. The whole cafeteria was coverd in food. Soda and milk was dripping of tables and chairs. My cast,Teen gladiators and Meal or No meal were all charging at the Mackenzie falls cast with fistfulls of various food. Suddenly there was a thundering voice. ''WHAT IS GOING ON?'' I dropped the food in my hands in shock. Everyone did. ''What on earth is going on here?'' Mr Condor walked in looking at the scene before him. Everyone was coverd in food and so was the cafeteria. ''A FOOD FIGHT!'' He roared. ''Who started it?'' Nobody answerd. ''fine..have it your way...nobody leaves this cafeteria untill i find the starter of this food fight...if you do not tell me by tommorow morning who it was i will cancel all your shows!'' There were moans of protest. ''I dont care if your staying here all night!...clean this mess up!'' He glared at everyone one more time then walked out of the room grumbling to himself.

As soon as he had gone the whole room erupted in screaming and arguing. ''This is bad...'' I said outloud causing Tawni to turn round shoving a creme muffin in my face. ''Ya think!'' She said.

Hope you enjoyed it...

review :)

Lauren xxxx


End file.
